The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of ×Heucherella and given the cultivar name of ‘Gold Cascade’. ×Heucherella is in the family Saxifragaceae. ×Heucherella ‘Gold Cascade’ originated from a controlled cross between Heuchera K521-1-1 (a proprietary unreleased Heuchera), as the seed parent, and Tiarella 42-2 (a proprietary unreleased Tiarella), as the pollen parent.
Compared to the seed parent Heuchera K521-1-1, the new cultivar is trailing with yellow leaves with red centers rather than clumping with pink to khaki leaves.
Compared to the pollen parent Tiarella 42-2, the new cultivar has gold leaves rather than green.
Compared to its sibling, ×Heucherella ‘Copper Cascade’, the new cultivar has gold foliage rather than red to rust.
Compared to ×Heucherella ‘Yellowstone Falls’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 22,313, and ×Heucherella ‘Sunrise Falls’ , U.S. Plant application Ser. No. 13/200,475, the new cultivar has a finer habit and stems, and with smaller leaves that are less lobed and have a stronger center pattern.
This new ×Heucherella is uniquely characterized by:                1. gold leaves with reddish centers,        2. reddish centers following the darker veins,        3. a low dense trailing habit with good branching,        4. medium size, ovate to orbicular leaves with shallow palmate lobing, and        5. excellent vigor.        
This new cultivar has been reproduced only by asexual propagation (cuttings and tissue culture). Each of the progeny exhibits identical characteristics to the original plant. Asexual propagation by division and tissue culture using standard micropropagation techniques with terminal and lateral shoots, as done in Canby, Oreg., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.